What was Lost, What was Gained
by Twilightmormon
Summary: squel to 'Reunited'Team seven is back! Now their goal is find and kill Itachi. However Sasuke soon finds his hatred more consuming then he thought. How far will Naruto and Sakura follow him. Will Sakuras heart changed because of his hatred, can they last?
1. What rain can't stop

What was Lost, What was Gained

ch. 1

Sakura's POV

I looked up at the grey sky, it's been the same for so long. The wind picked up my hair.

It had been six months since Sasuke had returned and team seven had become the offical Akatsuki tracker team. Still things were not as great as I had hoped. So far we have had no real leads on Itachi, Sasuke is becoming impatient. Naruto and I were the only ones who are concerned, well at least I am. I know Sasuke's limit before he does something-drastic. "Sakura?-Hey Sakura!"

My head snapped up towards the yellow haired youth running towards me. I smiled. Of course my smile couldn't match Narutos', as he waved both his arms in the air. We were all suppose to meet at the ramen shop today, Kakashi said he had something to talk to us.

"Hey Naruto."

My voice gave away my slightly depressed mood. Naruto's smile dropped, barely.

"Something wrong?"

I shoke my head.

"No, I'm okay. Just noticing it was going to rain, I'm sick of the rain. All week I have barely seen the sun. Kinda forgetting what it looks like."

I lightly laughed. Still Naruto's mood lighted again. Nauro rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, I guess your right. I'm not a big fan of rain any more either."

I knew what he meant. No one on team seven liked rain, it held bad memories for a lot of us. It rained when Sasuke nearly killed Naruto at the Valley of the end, and it rained the morning Naruto told me Sasuke had gotten away.

"Geez Sakura, you really are out of it. Come on we're going to be late. We don't want Mr. Grouch getting on our cases for making him wait."

I smiled. I simply nodded and ran beside Naruto. Like always Sasuke was leaning against the wall, looking like he was peacefully sleeping. He straighten up when Naruto and I approached. Seeing him always made me feel both reliefed and worried. I still couldn't believe that he had finally returned to the village after three years, yet, I'm worried because there is the chance he could leave again. I know I couldn't handle that, I would die.

"About time you two showed up, what took so long?"

Sasuke said in his low voice, really sounding like he didn't care. I let Naruto take the reins.

"Why be here on time? We know Kakashi-sensei won't be here for another hour or so."

That was perfect logic that neither one of us could arguing with. The three of us walked in taking our usual seats, Naruto, Sasuke and then me. Naruto ordered for all three of us. The rained really began to pour down. I could barely hear Naruto and Sasuke talk about what they think Kakashi had to say. I caught the sentences...'new make-out pardaise'...and...'lechure on team work.' My thoughts drifted to the rain, for the last few days I couldn't settle down. I hadn't gotten a good nights' sleep in almost a week. The ramen arrived but I wasn't hungry, all I could think about was Sasuke. I don't mean in my little girl crush way like back when we were genin. I was worried but I know he would be annoyed if I said anything about worrying about him. Yes, things have changed. Six months ago Sasuke and I had well...come together. Despite how distant he could be Sasuke had told me he loved me and that he didn't want to go anywhere without Naruto and I. Sasuke was never a affection person but things were no where near what they were when all the rookies were fighting against the sound. Maybe he only admitted those feelings because we were going to die? I don't know but I almost can't stand to be in the same room as him anymore without wanting to run away, to run from him. I'm always afraid of what he might say to me.

"Sakura."

I turned at Narutos' voice.

"Are you going to finish that?"

His finger was pointed at the bowl of untouched ramen in front of me. I pushed the bowl down the counter, Naruto gladly accepted and began devouring it with his chopsticks.

"Sakura, I need to talk to you. Now."

Sasuke turned and hopped of his stoll, he looked at me once more and walked outside. I hesitated looking at Naruto who didn't seem to notice. This was the kind of moment my nerves have been fearing. I sighed and followed. Sasuke was leaning against the side of the ramen shop. I kept my distance not looking anywhere but my feet. He said nothing, which was code for I had to speak first.

"Um, you wanted to talk...Sasuke."

He stilled didn't say anything. I sighed.

"What's bothering you? All week you have been-acting strange. Not eating as much as you should, not talking as much as you normally do. Not to mention every time I come around you, get tense and distant...Is there something you want to talk to me about?"

My hands found their way into my hair, a nervous habit of mine.

"Nothing, really."

"If it was nothing you would look me in the eye."

His voice was a little harsher. I was surprised when his hand found my face and tilted my chin up, my eyes met his. I tried to look away but he wouldn't let me.

"Sakura."

He growled. His eyes bore into mine.

"I...I'm afraid."

My voice cracked, it sounded like shame instead of fear.

"Of what? Do you think I will harm you?"

His voice didn't lose its sharp tone, I gained control of mine, kinda.

"For a while now you have been, upset, uneasy. I know its because its been a while since anything on Itachi has come up and you want to badly to find him. It's just the last time you were this worked up about 'him' you took things into your own hands and ..."

My eyes fell to the ground but like a magnet my eyes found his again.

"You left. I'm afraid you'll leave again. You'll leave the village, Naruto and me."

I wanted to cry but didn't. Every night I have had nightmares of Sasuke, each time he left me in one way or another. I made a promise a long time ago I wouldn't cry infront of him anymore.

"Sakura."

His voice sounded more upset. He nodded his head, negatively.

"I told you, I'm not going anywhere without you and Naruto. I meant that. Now stop being foolish."

I nodded.

"Yeah I know but then-"

I was cut off swiftly. Sasuke pressed his lips on mine with the most gentle pressure,then he pulled away. His face was not exactly happy but less angry.

"Sakura, What I said months ago I meant. None of that has changed, but that also means that like I said then killing Itachi has to be my first goal. The thing I have to give everything I got too. Then when he his dead and six feet under, I promise you I'll move on."

His hand brushed my cheek for a second and then found its way to his pocket. My smile spread across my face to the point it would make Naruto proud. In so many words Sasuke was saying he still loved me and that I was being silly in questioning it. It was funny almost. To anyone who would have over heard they would think Sasuke was being cruel in putting revenage before me but I knew Sasuke. What he was saying was like any other man saying 'I love you'.

"You're right. Don't worry about me anymore Sasuke. Like I said six months ago, I'll stand with you when we find your brother."

I pushed up on the tips of my toes and kissed him on the cheek, a small smirk appeared on his face.

"Let's go inside."

Sasuke put on his blank 'could be thinking anything' face and we walked back into ramen shop. No matter what happen my smile wasn't going away, even the rain couldn't bother me now.


	2. No room for failure

What Was Lost, What was Gained

ch. 2

Sakura's POV

I was the only surprised to see Kakashi-sensei sitting next to Naruto. Naruto was busy chewing him out on being late, but like everytime Kakashi had some lame excuse.

"Now, now I told you I had to remember to never forget what was forgotten."

Naruto had the most confusing look on his face, his hands tighten into fists.

"What the heck is that suppose to mean!? How can you forget what you remember when you forgot it in the first place! Ahhhh!"

Naruto was yanking at his hair, while Kakashi sat nad smiled. Both Sasuke and I sighed.

"Naruto you're too much of an idiot to figure anything Kakashi says, so just shut up."

"What!? Sasuke! Who asked you!?"

Naruto yelled and Sasuke glared. Sighing again the words 'a normal day' came to my mind.

"Kakashi-sensei, you had something to talk to us about?"

Kakashi tilted his chin up with his hand as if he had to think.

"Oh yeah. Tusnade said we found a solid lead on the Akatsuki and Itachi."

We were all surprised as we jumped onto our feet and encircled Kakashi.

"Who!? Who was the person who discovered the lead?"

Sasuke shouted in Kakashi's face. Kakashi was practically pushed up against the counter.

"Jiraiya, of course."

It took a moment of all of team seven staring for smiles to cross each of out faces.

"To the hokage's office!"

We all shouted. Naruto grabbed Kakashi by the vest and we all took off on the roof's to the fire tower. Sasuke was moving the fastest, barely staying in our sight. Eventually Naruto released Kakashi and he was running beside us. It took a few more minutes before we reached the tower, if only I had a camera for Tusnade-sensei's face as the three of us came crashing through the door.

"What the in the world!?"

Tusnade stood up swiftly, the folder she held fell on to the desk. The three of us ran striaght up to her desk, we should have been more graceful but our excitement got us all yelling different things at the same time.

"Is that big perv sure he found them!?"

"My brother! Where is he!?"

"Sensei! When do we leave!?"

One fast movement Tusnade slammed her fist on the desk, a miracle it didn't break.

"Enough! Back up and shut up!"

We all complied just as Kakashi walked through the door giving Tusnade a friendly wave. Tusnade sighed and sat back down at her desk.

"Geez Kakashi everyone in Konoha proably knows team seven is standing in my office."

"Sorry. There not kids anymore, Naruto practically dragged me here."

Kakashi stratched behind his head. Ask for team seven we were becoming impatient. Sasuke had his arms folded, I couldn't help my foot from tapping, while Naruto sat on the floor with a scowl on his face while mumbling to himself.

"Alright, Team seven. Jiraiya has given us information which will effect-"

She stopped looking at Kakashi and back down at her file.

"In all seriousness, Naruto you will be most effected. The akatsuki are after carriers of tailed beasts."

We all tensed up. Sasuke and I glanced at Naruto. My breath caught, Naruto looked not surprised but he had a smile on.

"Who cares Granny. We'll deal with the akatsuki after we get Itachi."  
"You fool! Itachi is part of the Akatsuki! Which means he will be coming after you! Naruto this is serious! If the akatsuki were to get a hold on you who knows what they would do!"

Tusnade scowled angriliy. Naruto turned his head.

"Sensei, what are you saying exactly?"

I asked. Hopefully able to despurse the anger in the room.

"It means Sakura that you and Sasuke will take this mission but Naruto will stay here where it is safe. The Akatsuki are not to taken lightly."

In less than a second Naruto was right in Tusnade's face.

"What!? No way! You're not keeping me here when my team is going after the akatsuki!"

"Naruto when team seven was made the Akatsuki tracking team we didn't know their goals, now that we know we can't take the chance they could get a hold of you."

Kakashi said lightly, putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto pulled away.

"Granny I'm going with them no matter what! This is my team, my friends you will not leave me out."

Naruto growled slamming his fist on her desk, that desk goes through so much.

"Tusnade, You can't take Naruto off. I will only work with Sakura and Naruto when it comes to my brother."

"Yeah sensei. Have some faith. We are the new sanin after all."

We all seemed to glower with pride. Tusnade looked over at Kakashi and back at us.

"I should have known this would come from the world's most thick headed team. Very well."

she opened the file she was holding earlier.

"You're mission is to go and discover all the plans of the Akatsuki. Like what their plans are with the tailed beasts. One hot place where Jiriaya found them was near the borders of the rain country. However, this is a S-rank mission. You must send a report back here every three days, if you are so much as an hour late after the third day I will send in an anbu squad. And team seven will be removed from all Akatsuki missions."

We all tensed. So this one a one chance, one shot mission. Nothing could go wrong. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other.

"We accept. We will not fail."

Sasuke said in a monotone voice. Naruto and I agreed. I knew we wouldn't fail because there was no room for failure. If we didn't and were removed from akatsuki missions, Sasuke would leave again, I would be alone and Naruto might go crazy. We would go after Sasuke again, either way team seven would no longer be part of the leaf village anymore. We would be rogue ninjas in the bingo book. Our futures relied on this mission.

"Okay, You all leave in the morning."

Tusnade dismissed. We looked at each other then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.


	3. Confidence,kisses,and dreams

What was lost, what was Gained

ch. 3

Sakura's POV

I hurried home and packed all kind of things I could think of, who knows how long it will be before we return home. All my shuriken and a few scolls. Not to mention my medical ninja kit, that thing took up a lot of room. I caught my reflection in the mirror, I looked tired. Which I was but still you notice things more when you see them with my own eyes. My eyes. I use to hate looking in the mirror because my eyes always seemed to be full of tears, for 'him', for Sasuke. Even though is back at the village, he still isn't all here, his heart and mind are on his brother. Like always.

"Sakura you're being silly."

I shoke my head.

"Being jealous of Itachi, Sasuke wants to kill him, he should be the last person to be jealous of."

I laughed lightly and stuffed my favorite red ribbon in my bag, I took it with me on many missions, I found it to be a good luck charm.

"Who are you jealous of?"

I jumped. Naruto was seating on my window seal, adjusting his headband.

"Oh nothing. I was just mumbling to myself."

I went back to packing. This would have been awkward a few years ago, but Naruto was my brother now. Still it was a bit weird, ususally he says something. When Naruto is silent you know something big is on his mind.

"Is everything okay with you and Sasuke?"

Yep, that was Naruto, as blunt as ever. Still even that was a question that Naruto could have been more sensitive.

"Naruto don't be stupid. Sasuke and I are fine."

The look Naruto gave me said he wasn't buying it.

"Lately you seem more depressed and I know Sasuke was talking to you earlier at the ramen shop. It wasn't my business so I didn't say anything but you know you can still talk to me."

He gave a light smile, I returned. I got off my bed and walked to the window. Another thing I could do because Naruto was my brother, I hugged him.

"Thanks Naruto for caring. Actually Sasuke wanted to talk to me because he was worried too. Don't worry, everything is just fine. Sorry I worried you."

Naruto accepted that and his smile covered his face.

"Okay Sakura. I'm just glad that Sasuke wasn't stupid enough to miss that."

He laughed, I laughed. Naruto turned back to the window, about to jump out.

"Naruto, are you nervous about the akatsuki, their plans?"

I asked. Naruto froze in his steps but didn't turn around to face me.

"Sakura, I'm fine. Akatsuki can't touch me, after all I am Naruto Uzumaki, the next hokage!"

He looked over his shoulder and gave me a thumbs up. I gave him one.

"Have fun at Hinata's."

I yelled as he jumped out my window and headed towards the west side of the village towards the Huuyga compound. I went back to packing, I knew why I loved both those knuckle heads so much, they always made the best me come out.

Naruto's POV

I was happy to hear Sasuke had fixed what was bothering Sakura. Sasuke was my best friend and Sakura is like a sister to me. Still I know Sasuke, he's not the most open person, but I know he cares about Sakura. I reached Hinata's place in minutes. Hinata seemed over joyed about the mission.

"Naruto that's great, this is what your team has been hopeing for."

I wrapped my hand took hers as we walked into her gardens. Her long dark hair draped on my arm. She smiled at me.

"Yeah it is great. However Hinata the akatsuki they're targeting carriers of the tailed beasts."

Her smile dropped and her arms wrapped around mine holding me to stop.

"But...that means they'll be going after...you."

I cupped her face with my other hand.

"Yeah but I can handle those old farts."

I laughed but Hinata didn't even crack a smile.

"But there is soemthing you can do for me Hinata. If I think this misson is going bad I'm going to call for back-up but not to Granny Tusnade. I'm going to contact you and the other rookies. I'll need all of you guys to back us up."

Hinata released my arm and stared down at the floor. I cupped her face with my other hand.

"It's going to be that dangerous isn't."

She stated. I smiled. How I loved her, she was always so caring.

"Yeah it will be, but I'll be with my team. Still I will send you notes and reports. I need you to gather the rookies on a regular bases and study the things we gather on the akatsuki. Discuss it with the others and when or if I need back-up you guys will be ready."

Hinata's frown disappeared slightly.

"You always have a plan Naruto. Okay I'll do this. I know the others will be on board. We trust you Naruto."

"I know. I can't believe sometimes how I came to have such great friends. And to have such a great girl."

Hinata blushed, heavily.

"Naruto it's you who us better, with your strength."

I leaned in and kissed Hinata. Her arms wrapped around my neck and I smiled as she kissed back. She pulled away.

"you better take care of yourself mister, I mean it."

She tried to sound authoritive and kinda did, still I smiled.

"Yes ma'am."

I leaned down and kissed her again, this time niether one of us pulled away.

Sasuke's POV

I had repacked my bad at least twenty times, I was taking at least twenty more times the supplies I normally take.

"There is no room to make mistakes."

I mumbled looking at my bag again. The thoughts of my brother kept flooding into my mind. He killed my family, his family. He nearly killed Naruto, which lead me to wanting to kill Naruto. You left the village, which gave me no choice but to do the same. I have to follow him every where to find him, it is his fault for all the misery in my life. For all the suffering I've cause on this village, on the rookies, on Naruto and on...Sakura. It's all his fault.

"When I kill you Itachi, I make sure my hands are stained with your blood."

I smiled, at my dream come true.


	4. Simon says,    Tusnade says!

What was Lost, What was Gained

ch. 4

Sakura POV

The sun hadn't even risen yet as team seven assembled at Konoha's main gates. Sasuke was the first to show up Naruto and I had run into each other while on the way. Sasuke didn't look nearly as tired as Naruto and I, we were practically falling over.

"Holy cow Sasuke, did we have to get up at the butt crack of dawn."

Naruto whined, rubbing his eye.

"Shut up loser."

Sasuke snapped adjusting his backpack. This was a great start to the day, arguing.

"Techinally Naruto, it's not even dawn yet."

That didn't help, Naruto moaned and Sasuke rolled his eyes. It didn't take long before Tusnade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi showed up.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei! Pervy Sage!"

Naruto cheered up and ran up to his sensei's. Kakashi waved.

"Hey Pervy sage how the heck did you get Kakashi here on time?"

He laughed. Kakashi slummed.

"Come on Naruto, I always try to be on time."  
Kakashi sighed in defeat seeing his students cock an eyebrow at his lie. Tusnade cleared her voice.

"Any way, on to the mission. Sakura, I'm putting you in charge, your the leader of the squad."

Sasuke and Naruto stared, their mouths gaped open, kinda. Like always Naruto was the first to speak his mind without thinking.

"What!? Granny! Why can't I be mission leader! The akatsuki are after me, it's my future on the line I should have the final say!"

"No way dope, this is involving my brother and my revenage. I should lead. You're too careless and thoughtless, in you're all around stupid."

Naruto and Sasuke pressed their foreheads together glaring, mumbling insults back in forth. I usually would have tried to stop them but I really didn't have to energy for it.

"Tusnade-sensei, why me? Sasuke and Naruto are much better leaders than me."

Tusnade raised her hand up to silence me while Kakashi and Jiriaya were pulling Naruto and Sasuke apart.

"Sakura, you're not one to get into petty fights like these two, but my main reason that the three of us agree on is because you'll think more clearly on this mission. Naruto has a thing with jumping straight in without thinking. Which can work for him sometimes. Sasuke, well this is a very personal mission that's he's waited a very long time for. The fact that his revenage could cloud his judgment is a risk we don't want to take since the akatsuki and Itachi are our targets."

Sasuke and Naruto had finally stopped agruing and were listening in, this time they set their anger towards the three adults.

"What!? Pery Sage! Granny! I can control myself! I think about stuff before I do it...sometimes."

"My revenage is important but I won't forget about the akatsuki, I should be leader. I'm not a fool I know how to accomplish a mission, unless you think I'm encompentant."

Sasuke growled. Kakashi, Jriayia and Tusnade just nodded their heads.

"Now, can it! The both of you. Tusnade made Sakura leader so deal with it or we'll find another team to take the mission."

Jriaiya warned. Oddly enough Sasuke and Naruto didn't say another word.

"Now that the peanut gallery is quiet."

Tusnade snapped. Kakashi stepped forward.

"I am taking another mission on the akatsuki, really its a spying mission. I'll meet up with you three as soon as I can but don't count on me showing up soon. I'll leave tomorrow when the last bit of information is given."

Sasuke and Naruto looked at me then back at Jriaiya who stepped forward next.

"Now if you three need back-up contact us, immediatly. Akatsuki are not to be taken lightly. If you need help we'll send anbu. Got that?"

Sasuke and I nodded but Naruto didn't say anything. In fact Naruto looked away. Knowing that dope he proably wasn't paying attention, Sasuke had noticed but didn't press the issue.

"Good. Now that, that is settled. You guys have permission to leave."

We nodded and headed towards the gate.

"Be careful."

I heard Tusnade say, I turned my head back and smiled. She accepted, unknowing to the turmoil in my mind. I was the leader on the mission that was a make or break. Whether we obtained Sasuke's revenage and taken the risk of the akatsuki from Naruto. When did it all of a sudden come all down on me. When Tusnade made me leader I wanted to object with every breath I had, but I could find the words to turn her down. If I fail as leader Sasuke wouldn't get his revenage and Naruto could end up as a Akatsuki lab experiment or ...dead.

I shuddered at the last word. I can't bare to think of either one of my teammates...gone. Not like six months ago when I thought I lost them both, it was almost too much to handle. I followed my teammates into the surrounding woods, my thought hanging on one question.

What if I do fail?

A/N

Hello my faithful readers, thanks to all those who had kept up with Reunited and have made it this far in the squeal.

Next Chapter: The rookies get together and start forming plans and stragies, but problem errupt and loyalities are tested on who is willing to be back up. Rookies vs. Rookies


	5. loyal tears and mistrusted hearts

What was lost, What was gained

ch. 5

Rookies POV

Hinata waited nervously for her teammates to come, it well past midnight, past the time they were all suppose to go meet the rest of the rookies. Right after Naruto and his team left that morning for their mission, Hinata began contacting all the rookies telling them to meet in the attic of the achemy. Neji had gone headed with his team already.

"Hey Hinata."

Hinata turned and around. In the shadows stood her two teammates, she ran to them happily.

"Thank goodness, I thought something happened."

Kiba spit in the other direction.

"Almost, my mom's dog picked up on my scent, thankfully Shino showed up at my place first and gave me a hand."

Shino just nodded. Hinata sighed with relief.

"That's okay, but we have to hurry and get to the meeting place."

Without another word they took off careful to stay in the shadows, as Naruto had said no one should find out about their meetings. It took them about a minute or two to reach the school. Shino grabbed both his teammates pulling them to a stop behind the tree with the swing.

"Why are you stopping us!"

Kiba yelled hitting Shino's head away. I tossed my hands over Kiba's mouth.

"Shhhh, Kiba, quiet!"

We jumped into the tree seeing a chunnin guard. The guard looked around supiously then continued walking around the perimeter. When the guard was gone Kiba turned back to Shino.

"We could have made it into the school before the guard showed up if you hadn't stopped us."

He growled in a little more of a quiet tone.

"Hinata told everyone to meet in the attic, but look at the window."

Shino pointed. Hinata and Kiba looked. The window was jet black, it didn't look like anything was there. Hinata caught on.

"Byakugan!"

Hinata stared. Her surprise she couldn't see into the attic, all she could see was darkness, pure _shadow._

Hinata deactivated her byakugan and smiled at her teammates. The rookies were in the attic waiting. Hinata signal her teammates, they followed her onto the roof. Hinata walked on the wall up to the window, instantly the shadow receaded and the window was open. Hinata and her friends jumped through to find Shikamaru by the window along with Neji's byakugan active.

"About time you three got here."

Neji said. Hinata apolgized. It was clear Shikamaru has been using his shadow jutsu to cover the window so no one not even a memeber of the huuyga clan could look in, the engenius part of this plan was the byakugan could look out, that's how Neji knew they were outside.

"Man, I thought you said midnight Hinata. Its been so troublesome sneaking around here. Not to mention Chouji is starting to get hungry."

Shikamaru complained pointing behind him. Hinata blushed. There were all the rookies together, watching them. Kiba put his hands behind his head.

"Sorry guys, it was my fault."

Shino shrugged. Hinata turned away to try and cool her face.

"So why have you called us all here Hinata?"

Ino asked, twirling her hair on her finger. TenTen was sitting against the wall with Chouji. Lee was of course drawing on the old dusty chalkboard new battle moves to show Gai-sensei.

"Well actually..."

Hinata swallowed hard. Over the years Naruto had left the village Hinata had grown alot more confident, she and Neji even spent evening talking to each other. Even Naruto said on oassions that there was no way she was the same shy, blushing Hinata he grew up with. Though she wasn't as shy anymore, the blush was usually always present when Naruto was around.

"Naruto asked me to start these meetings."  
Everyone stiffen. When Naruto had the rookies gather espiecally when they were told not to let anyone find out they knew it was serious. Hinata exhaled again, telling them all about Naruto's mission and what he wanted them to do.

"Man, that's deep. Hah! Leave it to that idiot to always get into the most trouble."

Kiba laughed. Hinata smiled but for long, if she knew how the rest of the night was going to go she might have wanted to stay home.

"Now hold on, we should think about this. The Akatsuki is-big. We shouldn't rush into this."

Tenten said standing up and dusting off her pants. In almost to quick of a fasion the room was divided. Ino, Chouji, Tenten, and Shino on Hinata's left and Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, and Lee on her right.

"Tenten is right. The Akatsuki is not something we should jump on board for, even for Naruto."

Ino said looking at her fellow rookies on the other side of the room.

"Ino what are you saying, this is Naruto. He needs us."

Shikamaru answered, staring at his girlfriend.

"No way Shikamaru."

Chouji cut in.

"We backed him up with the sound because we could handle the sound. They had the same rank or lower then us and Sakura was captured so in that sense we had no choice. Still were talking about really tough guys here, the toughest. S-ranked bing book tough."

"Do not be a coward my friend!"  
Lee glowed with fire in his eyes.

"Naruto is our friend and comrade, we should follow him like we did a half year past. I promise pure loyalty and youth will guide us."

He tighten his fists with pride.

"It will be reckless, even if he does send reports, Naruto doesn't know everything, and what he doesn't know could be the information we need. We all could be killed so easily, because we lack the proper notes."

Shino said causing Lee grinded his teeth in anger for be changlled.

"Are you all really that frieghten of dying?"

Neji asked, still as calm as ever.

"Nehi don't you dare say we don't want to do this because were afraid!"

Tenten yelled, Neji for the first time, glared back at her.

"Won't you listen, this mission is too risky. Not only do we have our own missions to worry about, but we would become rogue ninjas if we just left the village because Naruto needed back-up."

Ino spat looking at Shikamaru.

"Plus think of what the hokage would do if she found out about these meetings, she would flip and might put us on probation. Think how often we would have to have these meetings."

Chouji rubbed his belly, more out of habit now then hunger. Shikamaru hated to admit it but they were right, most of the cards were being played against them, still Shikamaru couldn't even imagine himself walking away from this.

"How can you four call yourself leaf shinobi! You're disgusting!"

Kiba shouted with distaste, pointing his finger across the room. Akamamru would have agreed if he had brought him a long.

"Kiba! You're just as careless as Naruto!"

Shino argued back. Somehow the room was filling with yelling and shouting, Hinata couldn't believe what had just happen. The rookies from her childhood fighting like enemies. Best friends and couples arguing with such malice. Hinata felt anger building up, she hated what she was saying, finally she bursted but not with fury but with...tears.

"What's...happening?"

Hinata tried to ask as tears fell down her cheeks, her nose sniffaled. All the rookies stopped what they were saying and turned to the sobbing girl. None of them had thought about what this was doing to Hinata, after all she loved Naruto, and he was asking for help and he felt like the only one hearing his plead.

"Hinata...listen..."

Ino walked over and was about to put a hand on her shoulder but Hinata waved her off.

"Naruto...needs...us...and we aren't..."

Hinata covered her face, trying to wipe her nose. She couldn't talk to them like this, she needed Naruto right now, she needed her strength. Finally she was able to clear her voice.

"It's alright if you don't want to do this, but for those who are willing meet me back here tomorrow night, midnight."

She could see all the rookies sway hestiately. Usually Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji would walk wach other home, Usually Chouji first so Shikamaru and Ino could be together. But now Shikamaru stood alone on the other side of the room. Usually Neji would walk Tenten home also that was when they usually had their affection time before Neji returned to the Huugya compound. Even the fact that Shino and Kiba would go and get something to eat and talk about all sorts of things, they had been best friends for years, now they too were glaring at each other with anger. Instantly the rookies on the left walked out together, and the rookies of right walked out together. Hinata couldn't look anymore, in one night she had ripped apart the rookies, she had destroyed the strongest friendship in all of Konoha. She continued to cry as she jumped out the window and away from the school.

"I'm sorry Naruto, if you were here you could have won them all over with your spirit. If...I wasn't ...so weak...maybe I could have...once made you...proud."

She was wrong, she was still weak. Naruto was wasting his time on her, no one ever changed, especially her.


	6. give into unhappiness to give happiness

PEOPLE PLEASE REVIEW, I'M SO SAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!

What was Lost, What was gained

ch. 6

Hinata's POV

Hinata slid her bedroom door closed as she quietly jumped onto the wall of the Hyuuga compound. All day she had wished that last night was a dream but instead it was a real nightmare. All through the day the rookies had remained in their designed groups. Those who supported Naruto and wanted to go after him and risk everything and those who had so much to lose becoming rogue ninja and thought like many times in the past Naruto was jumping the gun. Now midnight was fast approaching and she was almost at the academy. There was also the thought that maybe those who wanted to go after Naruto changed their mind and would side with their friends, even if that was the case Hinata knew she would go to Naruto alone no matter how little of help she would be. Hinata jumped into the tree and then on to the roof. Like the night before, the window was covered in shadow.

"shikamaru it's me Hinata."

Hinata whispered. The shadow instantly withdrew. Jumping in, Hinata lost her breath at the sight. There standing before her was those who had wanted to become back-up but also those who wanted to turn it down.

"W..What are you guys doing here?"

She asked. A moment of silence passed. Ino flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"You said all those who were willing to do this crazy mission meet here again. So well here we are."

She looked at the others who were in her group, they all nodded their heads.

"Sorry Hinata, what we all said yesterday, it was out of line. It took us a while to realize what was important."

Tenten mumbled, her head staring towards the ground. Shino touched Hinata's shoulder.

"We all have been talking all day, we all realized if Naruto was in this position he wouldn't hesitate about helping us."

"Still, we have to be sure about everything before we make any plans."

Chouji muched down on a large potatoe chip.

"I understand, but I promise you we will not make any movement unless we all are in agreement. No more of this one against the other, it's all or nothing."

Hinata declared. All the rookies hit their knuckles together.

"For the rookies!"

The all shouted. The window was once again covered in shadow and the first of many Rookie 12 serect meetings began.

Sakura POV

We had been traveling all night and day. It would still take another day before we reached the Village hidden in the Rain. I was exhausted, but Naruto and Sasuke made no notion to of stopping. I too was a sanin but still human.

"Guys I think we should camp for the break."

I watched Naruto and Sasuke throw each other glances, one of their silence conversation they had sometimes. They both came to stop, still not a word said. Instantly they began the process of setting up camp. Sasuke was busy setting up booby traps for defensive while Naruto was clearing the area. I sighed and began preparing our meal.

We all ate in silent, no matter what I said to try and start a conversation they would nod it off. I would expect this from Sasuke, but this kind of silent treatment from Naruto was unheard of. Just as they were cleaning up their plates, I snappd.

"That's it! You guys need to stop being so childish! So what if I was made leader, it means nothing!"

I yelled, tighting my hands into fists. Naruto and Sasuke looked slightly surprised but didn't stop cleaning.

"If you two don't start saying something you'll have more than the akasuki to deal with."

I warned. Naruto was the first to speak, not to surprising. Sasuke could go on not speaking for days maybe weeks if he was determined.

"It don't mean to take it out on you Sakura, it just feels like a betrayal from Granny Tusnade. Look at it this way. Sasuke has been going after Itachi since he was a kid, and the Akasuki have been after me since I was a kid. It should be one of us as Leader, it means the most to us."

"Well don't you think that's why Tusnade-sensei made me leader. You two are so involved in this that it would be better for me to take the lead if anything were to happen.

I said my voice still holding firm.

"Yeah you're right Sakura, sorry. I was told I had a bit of a temper."

Naruto smiled rubbing the back of his head. I turned to Sasuke who frowned and turned his back.

"I don't care what the hokage says, I'll do whatever I have to kill Itachi. Even if you order me to stay behind I'll leave. I refuse to accept anything until he's dead."

Sasuke said in his cold voice. He walked over to where his sleeping bag was and slipped in without another word. Naruto saw the hurt on my face that I felt in my heart. Sasuke had never been that cold, he came straight out and said if Itachi appeared he would leave and not think twice.

"Sakura..."

Naruto reached out to be but I pushed him away. Somehow I was able to put a smile back on my face.

"S'okay Naruto. However I think I'll take the first watch. You need your sleep more than me I'm sure."

Naruto looked hesitate but walked back to the campground. As soon as Naruto had turned his back, I took off into the woods, tears spilling out of my eyes.

"Sasuke...you don't love me...you love to despise me."

Naruto POV

I sensed Sakura take off into the woods, though I wanted to go after her I had another problem I had to handle.

"What is your problem!?"

I grabbed Sasuke by his shirt and yanked him out of his sleeping bag. Sasuke acted like he expected it.

"Let go you idiot."

He grumbled slapping my hand away.

"How could you say that to Sakura!? You know how much you mean to her but you have to go and be cold again to her. Do you even realize how much your words hurt her?!"

I barked. Sasuke just got angrier with his glares.

"I told Sakura along time ago Itachi was my goal. That I can't be distracted from anything else."

"Itachi means more than Sakura's heart!?"

I growled. Sasuke and I were were shooting lighting from our eyes at each other.

"What would you know about us Naruto!? I told Sakura she would do better to find someone else!"

"Yeah, but she choose you, she always will. I'm saying this as her friend and yours, Sakura has waited for you for years. Now that you're finally back and she has the chance for you to accept her you know she won't push you. Because she cares about you that much, she's willing to go threw all the coldness you give and distance...she's...willing to be unhappy, so that you can have happiness and peace."

I thought of Sakura the last couple of months, she wasn't the same. Thought there were days when Sasuke being around Sakura was happier just because she didn't spend her days staring in the distancce wondering where her was. But now she would stand by on the side lines, waiting. Waiting for him to open his arms to her, she still waiting only this time she waits in tears. While Sasuke stood there, no longer glaring but in his nuetral face. I sighed.

"Sasuke you're my best friend. I'm willing to die for your dream because that's what friends do for each other. Our friendship is very different from the one you and Sakura have, calling names, fighting and sparring brings us closer as friends but what Sakura needs is something I know you're not use to. All I want to know is how much you care for Sakura. If you care about someone you're willing to help and protect them. If you don't care about Sakura enough to give Sakura just simple happiness then I think you should break it off with her forver. I know it will hurt her alot but it will save her the years of future pain she would experience."

Sasuke seemed to have heard my words, his eyes moved in the direction Sakura had headed, I could tell he was having an inner battle. Thankfully I knew my best friend quite well so it would be easier for him to make a decsion if I wasn't standing right there. Without a word I walked passed him and went to bed. The last thing I saw as I went to sleep was Sasuke darting off after the pink haired ninja.

A/N

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I'm soo sad REUNITED got tons of reviews. Is this one not as good or something? Please tell me what you think would improve the story.

Next Chapter: Fluff Sasuke and Sakura scene. (innocent fluff)


	7. Blood brings dreams

What was Lost, What was Gained

ch. 7

Sakura POV

I'm not sure how far I went until the rain began pouring down causing me to slip off the tree branch. Landing right in a mud puddle, I sat there. My tears fell just has hard as the rain, I didn't have the energy to get up. Sasuke's cruel words playing in my mind.

"I've been a fool, for...so long."

My body began to tremble as the ice like rain dripped down my face. I was always the one to misjudge. I did it when Naruto when I were young, thinking he was useless when I was really the useless one. I did it with everyone, why was I always the one playing the fool?

"I thought you were over crying for me?"

A deep voice said gently behind me. My body flinched in response but I didn't turn around.

"I thought I never had to again."

I quivered, my lower lip trembling. I didn't want Sasuke to see me cry, the best chance I had was to just keep walking and tell him to return to camp. That was silly, Sasuke wouldn't listen to a command from me, he would proably laugh at me. Somehow I found my strength again and got to my feet. I made it under a large weeping willow when two familiar arms encircled me, pinning my arms to my side. I didn't try to break away I stood, my body frozen, either from the freezing rain or Sasuke's warm breath on the back of my neck.

"You shouldn't be crying over me anymore Sakura. ."

His voice was calm but it sounded so sincere, it broke my heart.

"I can't help it. I love you Sasuke, and when you act so cold, so hateful. It hurts."

I was sobbing by this point, my body shaking from my gasps. He held me closer against his chest.

"I told you Sakura-"

"I know. Itachi is you goal. I know that Sasuke and I've been trying my best to help you. I thought I was strong enough to wait for you in your own time, until you're dream was accomplished...but,"

I tried shaking my tears away.

"I can't anymore. I'm still weak, I need to know that you love me, I need to have that sercurity that you won't leave me again...I want to come before Itachi. At least just once...just once...I'm on your mind first."

I turned swiftly and cried into his shirt, his arms snaked around my waist.

"Sakura, you're so innocent. You don't know what it like, the pain I feel in my heart. Their are few in this world that do, like Naruto. Sakura. I'm happy you don't know that pain, I never want you too."

I still didn't stop crying in fact, my cries grew louder and deeper. In so many words Sasuke was telling me I could never relate to him, how can I have the love I always wanted to if we would always be on another plain. Sasuke pulled me away from his body removing my hands off his shirt. His hand glided to my chin and forced me to look into his eyes.

"Sakura I told you that my brother would always come first until he's dead...but at least right now I can try and forget about my past. Right now this is all I can give you Sakura, these moments are the only thing I have to give."

Before I could think of some kind of response Sasuke's lips descended on mine. I could feel his lips moving with such gentle pressure on my own My mind left me and the memory of when Sasuke had gotten me out of Oirchimaru's hideout came back. When we were in the field together, when we shared our real kiss. This kiss was similar but still very different. Sasuke was urgent in the field, right now he was gentle, as if careful not to break me. Or break me farther.

"I'm sorry,"

He whispered into my ear. We locked eyes again.

"Sasuke I don't want to ask anything from you, that's what I want, but what I need..."

Sasuke cut me off again. His lips moved against mine once more this time I kept my mind on this. I kissed back. Unlike before, this kiss was easy and sweet, gentle. Our lips danced together, his lips tasted like fresh spring rain. His hands reached up to my face, caressing my cheeks with his thumbs. My arms wrapped lightly around his neck, mostly just to support myself. We parted slightly, each other's breath on our lips.

"Sasuke I think you should leave me."

Sasuke tensed and looked both confused and angry.

"Why would I do that?"

He almost growled.

"Sasuke I will only hold you back. Both you and Naruto always say never let anything hold you back from your dreams."

He kissed me lightly on the lips again.

"Sakura, I will never leave you again. People can have more than one dream. My dream of killing my brother is just my current one."

He kissed my lips again very lightly, they felt like a butterfly's.

"My other dream is...after I kill Itachi, I want to marry you. Maybe then you'll know I'm serious that I won't leave you again."

I almost jumped when one of his hands slid into mine but withdrew immediatly. My fingers wrapped around the object left behind. I looked down and saw a sliver band with small diamonds on the top.

"Sasuke...this...is..."

He tilted my chin up again.

"I told you Sakura, Itachi is my goal for now, but that doesn't mean he will be forever. I hope he won't. I want him gone so I can move on, so I can let go of my hate and revenage. We'll move on, after I rip out his eyes."

I touched Sasuke's face, tears swelling in my eyes. Yes I was foolish. All this time he wanted what I did but he knew he couldn't have it until his heart was at peace.

"I'm unworthy for you."

I whispered, running my thumb across his lips.

"I love you anyway."

He leaned in and kissed me, I kissed back. Another sweet kiss but it had the most passion behind it than what I thought was possible. His love, my love, the love that would blossom when he had Itachi's blood on his hands.


	8. False Truths

A/N Hello my faithful readers, PLEASE review!!!1

What was Lost, What was Gained

ch. 8

Hinata POV

The meetings have been going on every night since all the rookies agreed to help. Each night we met in the school attic, so far Naruto hasn't sent us much info, execpt this afternoon Naruto sent a huge piece of information. They got a reliable lead and are heading right for Itachi they said. Apparently it came from the sand village. Not to much of a surprise considering Naruto had strong connects with a certain Kazekage.

"So Naruto and his team are going after Itachi..."

Kiba said in a rather disturbed voice. His arms were folded as he and Akamaru shared a moment both looking uneasy.

Shikamaru placed his fingertips together in the way that helped him think. Everyone was quiet, thinking what was suppose to be said next.

"When is Neji and Lee suppose to get back?"

Tenten asked from the corner. Both her teammates had gone to collect a message Naruto was sending tonight about their plans, it could determine whether the rookies move or not.

"I'll check."

I immediatly started forming the approiate hand signs. This was a new jutus Naruto had taught me before he left. All the rookies passed a tiny bit of our own chakra into each other, then using this jutus we we can create a chakra link between each other that only we can recieve. It's engenius way for the rookies to communcate with each other without anyone else over hearing. If only Naruto and his team would have given each of us some of their chakra we might be able to reach them and this all would be alot easier. The chakra link open and I focused in on Lee and Neji chakras.

_"Neji, Lee. Have you gotten the message yet?"_

A moment passed, I felt their chakra connect back to my body. Neji's came the strongest.

_"Yes, we have the message, no discovered us...but we have a bigger problem."_

_"What?"_

I said in my mind as I extented my chakra again. Lee's chakra connected first.

_"We will explain it to everyone, we'll be there in another minute or two."_

I broke the connection, letting my head go back to normal. I looked back at my friends.

"They'r about here."

I said having a bad a feeling rise from my gut, bad news. Naruto...had something happen?

Sakura's POV (Earlier that morning)

All morning I had a blush on my face. Every now and then as we were packing up camp. Sasuke would brush his hand against my back or waist. I face would heat up why he looked like he hadn't even looked my way. I knew Naruto wasn't as clueless as I said he was, I knew he picked up on it quickly, but just because he's Naruto he acted like the idiot we called him. When I was kneeling down to packing my bag, I was so surprised when Sasuke leaned over my shoulder his lips brushed against my ear and cheek. Everytime I would look at him he ingnored me but I knew he was trying to show more affection just for me, withour being obvious.

"Sasuke! I got the message from Gaara!"

Naruto came running up to us just as Sasuke was removing his hand from my waist for that brief moment. Sasuke snatched the letter from the blonde headed teammate and scanned over it.

"At the border of the Mist country, near the border of the Tea."

Sasuke said. We had decided to contact Gaara and see if he had anything we could use, we knew he wouldn't with keep information from Naruto about his. Jraiya's tip was all the way at the Rain country, if the Akatsuki were after Naruto then they would want to be close by. Naruto had sent Tusnade a report saying that they were having little sucess and would have to take side roads to the Tea country to keep a low profile and that we would arrive in the Tea country in another four days. This was the plan so Tusnade-sensei wouldn't get to anxious and sent anbu back-up and we could have this mission done before she even thought about sending back up again.

"I think its a good idea if we don't follow pery sages trail just yet. All would take is one cute girl and we would be walking around each country until the Akasuki caught on."

Naruto laughed weakly, but we had to admit, it was true.

"Gaara is as good of source, proably better. Alright let's head to the borders, I have a long over due family reunion with my brother."

Sasuke announced, and instantly we took off in the trees, running with all we had, toward what we would hope lead to our future.

Hinata's POV

Shikamaru let down the shadow that protected the window to the attic, Lee and Neji jumped in quickly landing in the middle of the room. I walked over and Neji handed me Naruto's letter, I instantly recongized Naruto's sloppy chicken scratch handwriting.

**Hey Hinata,**

**We got a tip from Gaara about Itachi. Gaara swore he did this research by himself so no one else knows about this. We'll check it out first and if we don't find any evidence then we'll follow up on pery sage's tip. Though I'm afraid that we won't have time to check both without Granny Tusnade getting wind of it. So we had to pick and well Gaara sounded more sure of a solid lead. So I'll keep you guys updated. The next letter should come tomorrow evening. Thanks Hinata for everything, and tell the rookies thanks too.**

**I love ya girl, and your blush.**

**Love Naruto**

He put in that last part because he knew I would blush, and I was. He always had to add something like that especially when all the other rookies would read it.

"They're going with Gaara's tip, what's so bad about that?"  
I asked passing the note around, Neji didn't answer untill all the rookies had read it. Then he and Lee looked at each other, even I became worried when I saw how upset Lee looked. Neji cleared his throat and took the letter back.

"Our problem is what we came across as we were heading back here. We stopped by Hokage tower because we saw Jriaya heading in, and in the middle of the night that's never a good sign."

"Especially how upset he looked."

Lee added in.

"We over heard what they were talking about. First just local business and just when we were about to leave Jriaya got all serious again. He told Tusnade that the Sand wanted Gaara to visit Konoha in the next week to talk about the akasuki."

Neji got quiet again.

"So, you still haven't gotten to the point yet."

Shino mumbled.

"Well Jriaya said Gaara would travel to Konoha from he Grass country where he had been for the last week and a half."

The whole room tensed, realization hitting all of us, our eyes widen and myheart stopped. But somehow I was able to find my voice.

"If Gaara was already in the Grass country...that means...he couldn't have given that tip to Naruto."

My voice faded in the end, I looked at each of my friends, their look copied my own. Lee nodded.

"That means, someone interccpted that message that was meant for Gaara and is now sending Naruto and his team right into a trap. They'll be at the borders within the next day."

I froze again, my hands clasped into a tight fist.

"Prepare rookies, we leave in an hour. We have to catch up to them or..."

Tears swelled in my eyes.

'We might lose them."


	9. RUN, FIGHT, DIE?

**A/N PLEASE readers, please review. I love reviews and since this fic isn't getting as many reviews as the original, 'Reunited' I need to know if this is any good????**

What was Lost, What was Gained

ch. 9

Sakura's POV

We had hurried as fast as our feet would carry us. In about an hour we would meet in the area where Gaara's tip had lead. Sasuke and Naruto where running in front of me and I carried the rear. It was kind of funny, we all started out next to each other then Sasuke and Naruto started getting to excited and took off faster seeing who could run faster. It was even funny how they would talk to each other.

"When I get my hands on one the Akasuki I bet I can take him down first. Proably a million times faster than you can take out Itachi."

Naruto teased picking up speed. Sasuke smirked and matched the blonde's speed.

"You wish. By the time you even wound one member, I will have killed my brother and the rest of them."

Naruto grumbled soemthing. I rolled my eyes has they continued to argue back and forth.

"Idiot."

"Jerk."

Lighting would shoot from their eyes at each other.

"Self absorbed, special eyed CRAZY!"

"What about you, you fuzzy headed orange jumpsuit kluz!"

Fire and lighting shooting from their eyes now, I sighed.

"Boys!"

I yelled jumping between them. Both of them froze what they were saying seeing how serious I was.

"Now boys, let's play nice or neither of you will get to play with the Akasuki. I'll finish them off myself, got it?"

I glared between them. Turned his head the other way in a rather smug fashion but I could tell he wasn't going to say anything more. Naruto looked a little nervous at my 'not' empty threat.

"Yes, ma'am."

Naruto looked back at the ground. I smiled happily. Another half hour and we arrived. I signaled each of my teammates into the under brush.

"Naruto what was the complete message from Gaara."

Naruto placed his hand under his chin as if he was in deep thought. Sasuke grunted in annoyance and knocked him upside the head.

"Get on with it moron."

Naruto grumbled under his breath.

"He said that we would find one of the Akasuki's spy's which will lead us to the hideout. So we should watch out for anyone who might be in some connection."

Naruto spoke out loud, Sasuke agreed.

"Yeah. Most likely all their spies are shinobi, but they're praobly not that strong."

"Great so we're looking for little a few weeny ninja we can easily track!"

Naruto jumped up full of excitment, this time I hit Naruto on the head before Sasuke even had a chance to move.

"Naruto! This is the Akasuki we're talking about! Stop acting childish!"

His face hit the ground.

"Let's set up camp the contact doesn't do his rounds until nightfall any who."

Naruto said rubbing his lump. Sasuke and I agreed and rushed to set up a fire and defense traps again.

Hinata's POV

An hour after I gave the order all the rookies met back at the school, each had a backpack on their backs, worried looks plastered on our faces.

"Before we begin, is everyone in agreement to go through with this. Knowing what it means, what will happen?"

I asked, though it was a little late. I was so anxious in the moment I gave an order withour getting everyone's consent, now I had to ask. They each had the right to refuse if they wanted.

"If any of us wanted to back out now, we wouldn't have come packed."

Kiba barked with Akamaru at his side. I held up her hand to silence him.

"Kiba, you nor I speak for anyone but ourselves."

I turned my back, taking a deep breath.

"For all those who don't wish to go through with this leave now. I and no one else will bare a grudge."

I waited a few moments listening intently on movement, silence echoed.

"Look, let's just get out of here, no one is ditching. I'm getting nervous."

Chouji mumbled biting down on his finger nails looking around. I turned and saw all the rookies had the same expression on their faces, no one was moving.

"Alright let's move, from this moment on...there is no turning back. Move out!"

I waved my hand in the air, this was a full assult in escaping the Leaf village and on the Akasuki. We all ran across the roof tops not really caring who saw us we didn't have time to be careful and sneaky. Up ahead we had only one ostacle, two jounin gate guards, easily taken care of.

"Neji! Shikamaru! Lee!"

I yelled signaling them forward, they nodded in understanding. The three jumped ahead toward the two unexpecting guards. Shikamaru's hands formed the familiar hand sign sending his shadow across the ground grasping the jounin.

"What the?"

"What's going on?"

They shouted right as Lee and Neji reached them. They easily knocked them out allowing us to easily run out of the village.

"They should wake up in about a half an hour."

Shikamaru calulated.

"Hopefully, no one will be attacking the village in that short amount of time."

Ino added running next to Shikamaru. I had to wonder if anyone saw my face, I was sweating bullets, biting my lower lip and tears swelling in my eyes that I wouldn't let fall. _Naruto. Naruto, you have to stop and think this through. You're heading right into their trap. If they catch you then...I'll lose you. Naruto please, don't leave me. Don't...I've spend so much of my life without you...I love you...if you love me...DON'T DIE!!!!_

Sakura's POV

The sun had just completly set and we dimished our fire. Naruto shivered and looked over his shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

I asked. I could see Sasuke had noticed too.

"I...I thought I just heard Hinata's voice, then I got a really bad feeling."

I tilted my head to the left studying Naruto's face, he was serious. He continued looking off into the woods his had a trace of worry on his face.

"Getting cold feet already Naruto? Should have guessed you freak out, at least you realized it now instead of during the battle."

Sasuke gave a quite smuggish laugh poking at the remains of the fire. I shot a warning glance at Sasuke but we both slightly surprised not to see Naruto jumping off the ground in a blind rage at Sasuke. Somehow it looked like Naruto didn't even hear his teammate.

"Maybe it was my imagination..."

He didn't sound so sure of himself, he stood and dusted off his pants. Sasuke nearly jumped to his feet, his sharringan activated. A smile creeped on his face.

"I think we found the spy, time to track."

All of team seven nodded and disappeared into the trees. There we saw a tall man hidden in shadow walking into the depths of the trees. Naruto created two clones to follow on the area around us. We followed, just as soon as we were on his trail he disappeared.

"What!? Where in the heck did he go? We had him."

Naruto argued searching the surrounding road, even Sasuke was searching looking upset as well. _He got away...impossible. How could he evade Sasuke's eyes or Naruto's clones? Even I can't sense their chakra...what's going on? No regular shinobi could evade us so easily, in fact only a highly skilled ninja could._

Before I could even complete another thought our feet landed on a branch unfornately we were all to preoccuipied with finding the spy we didn't see the exploding tags. The branch blew causing each of us flown in different direction of the open field ahead of us. I landed sliding across the ground, Naruto had hit his back against a tree and Sasuke was tossed into the swampy pond yards away. I got back to my feet looking frantically for my teammates. Sasuke just now had come crawling out of the pond gasping for air, coughing up muck. Naruto was leaning against the base of the tree, unconsious.

"Naruto!"

I yelled. My feet ready to run over to him but I was caught. My eyes no longer gazed at Naruto but at the red eyes of the sharringan. There standing in the black cloak with red clouds stood between me and Naruto was, Itachi Uchiha.

"Itachi..."

I whispered, my eyes wide as if they were screaming. My eyes met his I began to tremble.

A/N

So what do you think...is it getting boring??? The chapter is the FIGHT!!!! Unfornately Itachi was ready for team seven, and knows how to handle them. But what about the other rookies???? Will they make it in time, if not what will happen to team seven. Nothing looks good...

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** PLEASE...


	10. river of tears, stream of blood, goodbye

What was Lost, What was Gained

ch. 10

Sakura's POV

Staring into Itachi's eyes, my flesh began to burn. Trembling, I looked down at my hands and body. I was on fire!

"Ahhh!"

I screamed trying to put out the fire, falling to my knees I patted down my body. The fire just continued to grow and burn. I looked back at Itachi, his eyes completly on me, that's when it hit me. How could I have been blinded so easily by the pain. Clasping my hands together.

"Seal release!"

I shouted. Instantly the flames demenished, I was gasping for air as if the smoke was still consuming my lungs. I looked over at Sasuke who had gotten to his feet and had a kunai in his hand, he hadn't moved since I was caught in the genjutus. Anyone else would have taken some offense to this but I knew why. He couldn't come chasing at me, show a weakness. Not at least when he knew I was capable of escaping myself. It was already showing alot of weakness Sasuke just being with us, if Itachi ever saw past just the team. Even those were thoughts I didn't want to travel to. My eyes traveled back to where Naruto was. He was still unconsious laying against the tree.

"You have grown since the last time I've seen you little brother."

Itachi said in a plain voice, his eyes never left me. My hands cletched and relaxed.

"Itachi. This time I will kill you!"  
Sasuke took off towards his elder brother. Itachi's attention turned away from me and I charged after Naruto. I was so close to Naruto when I jumped into the air to escape the path of a fireball. I saw Itachi and Sasuke fighting in the distance but what was standing in the tree was no doubt a clone of Itachi's. My feet slid to a stop my eyes focused on the clones feet.

"You're strong to escape my genjutus."

He said, jumping down in front of Naruto's body. I braced my feet with my fists in a defensive pose.

"Itachi! Get away from him!"  
I ordered. My teeth cletched together. I saw from the corner of my eye Sasuke was busy fighting the other Itachi. I saw Itachi turned his attention to Naruto's unconsious body.

"The nine-tailed fox. I finally have you, time for us to go and introduce you to Leader."

Itachi headed towards the tree, his hand extending towards my teammate.

"Don't turn your back on me Itachi!"

I charged and shot my right fist at his back. He disappeared from in front of me but I kept chasing him. We bounced from one tree to another, each punch or kick he dodged.

"You're taijutus is useless if you can't touch me."

_He won't be able to use genjutus on me, he knows I'm able to get out of anything he can create. Sooner or later he's going to get tired of running...what's his next move?_

The branch crack catching Itachi's attention that one second.

"Got YA!"

I jumped and extended my leg, this time I was going to hit. Instantly, I crashed into the tree spliting it into shattered lumber.

"What?! Where did he g..."

I froze. A tight grip held my head and pushed me to my knees, while another grasped around my neck. Itachi appeared in the corner of my eye, his face plain.

"Did you really think I would be that careless. Too think you are a greater sannin than Tusnade."

He said in recongized disappointment. His hand began to burn my flesh.

"Acid!"

"Correct. A poisonous jutus that can eat away at your flesh till I slit your throat completly. Once you're out of the way, my brother will fall next then I'll have Naruto."

I felt another sensation of burning chakra flood around my neck. If I tried to throw a back punch he would take that brief second it would take me to build my chakra and kill me. My choices were very limited.

"Sasuke, how would you feel if I killed this girl?"

Sasuke was standing there watching from across the field, his eyes cold and still. So, the Itachi he was fighting was the clone and I had the real Itachi. His grip tighten around my neck but Sasuke's face hadn't changed.

"Say you don't care whether or not I kill this girl and then you and I can take our own fight else where. I will leave Naruto here and we will fight, just us. You'll finally have your chance to...what do you call it? Get your revenage for our patheic clan."

Sasuke's eyes tighten and his lips pressed together in a straight line.

"You're wasting your time Itachi. You should know Konoha instructs its ninja to take their own life if necessary to complete a mission."

I moved slightly feeling exactly how tight a grip he had on me, it was unbreakable.

"Itachi I will give up my life if it means saving this mission."

"Maybe you would, but that would be your choice. I'm asking my brother."

I winced in pain as the acid took another round on my skin.

"What you should know also about Konoha ninja. They have this belief that friends are worth giving your life for, so that's why I'm asking my brother. His answer should be most interesting. Sasuke, did you really think I wouldn't recongize our own mother's wedding ring."

My eyes dropped to my left ring finger, Itachi was so observate that he even noticed the ring for the three seconds when I was standing still.

"Sakura knows what my dream is. Another moral Konoha teaches, never let anything stop you from reaching your dreams. My dream is too kill you, Sakura knows that one goal is my life."

I wonder if my face showed how horrified I was at his words, the words that were signing my death warrent. My face dropped, I was staring at my boots.

_Why am I so surprised, Sasuke and I have gone over this for months, his dream to kill Itachi is everything to him. The goal he has deicated his whole life too, and here I am wanting to put myself between that._

"Well, little brother? What's your answer, because here are your options. One, you pick her and I promise you I will escape with Naruto. or Two, Choose her death and you and I will take our fight elsewhere. Naruto will eventually awaken and return to the village and I can chase after him another day."

"If you would live that long."

Sasuke growled.

"Was that your answer?"

Sasuke didn't say anything but kept his pose across the field. This eyes locked on mine, they were blank and cold. He was detaching himself from any emotion he held, my eyes began to water.

"Kill me Sasuke!"

I sensed Itachi tense behind me the instantly relax.

"Sasuke please! This is your chance! If he's serious about his threat then that moment while he takes my life you can attack! You can drive him away from Naruto and kill him yourself!"

I had to wonder when it was exactly when tears ran in perfect rivers down my cheeks falling onto the grass and my boots.

"...Sasuke...I want your dreams to come true, that's part of my dream...please."

I beg. My hands began to tremble again.

"Sakura..."

Sasuke said in a low unaffectinate voice. I smiled.

"Sasuke..."

My eyes widen with the flow of pain. I fell onto my knees, blood spashed onto my face. Hitting the ground I see Sasuke in the distance, his head turned away. My voice was gone, as a stream of blood dripped out of my mouth. Sasuke didn't look over as I drifted into darkness.


	11. Friends and Foes, what's the difference?

A/N

Hey loyal readers, thanks for the reviews, they really help.

What was Lost, What was Gained

Sakura POVch. 11

I expected something big to happen the moment I died, but the pain lingered on my neck and my body hurt from the fall. Uncontrollably my eyes open slightly, I saw Itachi's feet. An anguish cry echoed into my ears. My eyes widen again to the point it hurt, I was alive and behind me stood Itachi and behind him stood...Naruto. The blood on my face wasn't my own but Itachi's, Naruto had attacked him in the exact moment he was going to kill me. But Naruto was not the same, his eyes were blood red and beast like. His hair and face were wild with anger, his nails were claws. Naruto's hands were slashed into Itachi's shoulders causing him to drop me as he reached back to remove Naruto from his shoulders.

"Ugh! Nine-Tailed fox!"

Itachi yelled, with a hint of fear.

"Get...away...from...her..."

Naruto growled furiosly.

"N..aruto..."

I mumbled, struggling to lift my body. Naruto growled again and with little effort tossed Itachi across the clearing into a tree. My eyes were so stuck on Naruto I didn't even hear Sasuke run up towards us.

"Naruto! I get to kill him!"

Naruto was so quick I didn't even see him, the only movement I could follow was Sasuke flying back on his back yards away. Sasuke wiped the blood away from his mouth.

"Don't you...even start...you...were...going to let...him...KILL HER!"

Naruto's voice sounded odd and metalic and deep meancing sound. I started drawing back from Naruto, I've never seen Naruto like this close up. He was frieghting, my heart was pounding. Sasuke got back up and charged at Naruto. Both collided with with each other, it sounded like two boulders smashing against each other. My eyes glanced over and were shocked to see Itachi missing.  
"Naruto! Sasuke! Itachi missing!"

Sasuke heard my voice but had to keep defending against Naruto's attacks. I finally got to my feet but my neck was burnt and my head was spinning. I tried to search around to see if I could pick up Itachi's trail.

"...Where did he go..."

My arm wrapped around my side, trying to stablize my trembling body. A tree collasped, Sasuke had tried to hit Naruto but missed.

_Those idoits, Itachi is getting away..._

I finally caught the faint trace of Itachi's chakra going west. I tried walking in that direct but was thrown to the side by an explosion. Naruto and Sasuke's fight was getting worse.

"Stop! You guys..."

I grabbed my head, that's when I felt the warm liquid leaking into my gloves. Blood rolled down my head. Naruto prepared his attack as was Sasuke.

"STOP!"

I yelled with whatever breath I could use, I fell back on my heels expecting the ground. Some how I didn't hit the rocks under me.

"Sakura! Are you alright?"

I opened my eyes, just to find the round bug like eyes staring back.

"Lee..."

I mumbled lifting my head. In the distance I saw Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Shino charging at Naruto and Sasuke. Neji and Shino grabbed hold of Sasuke while Kiba and Shilamaru grabbed Naruto. The last thing I saw was Naruto and Sasuke screaming at each other as I fell back into Lee's arms.

Hinata's POV

I was the one to first see the horrorable fight in the distance.

"Neji, Shino! Quick after Sasuke! Shikamaru, Kiba get Naruto!"

I saw Lee run in front of me and head the other direction, I saw his finishing point. Sakura was dead on her feet screaming at Sasuke and Naruto, she was collasping.

"Sakura!"

Luckily Lee caught her just in time. Neji and the rest of them made it to Naruto and Sasuke. Kiba grabbed Naruto from behind restraining his arms while Shikamaru was holding him from the front. Neji held Sasuke while Shino took his arms.

"Hinata! Naruto is lost...the fox is in control right now!"

Kiba yelled struggling to keep Naruto under control. I ran over quickly, tears were swelling in my eyes. I latched onto Naruto's jacket. His red eyes and rage filled face.

"Naruto! Naruto it's me!"

He wasn't listening, he continued struggling against Kiba.

"Forgime me Naruto!"

I looked over at Neji who nodded in responce. We both took the Huuyga stance, our fingers directed at our rookie teammates. We aimed and attecked their chakra points, I knew Neji was better than I was but all I needed was to suppress the demon's chakra. I cried harder with each hit, pain and anguish passed over his face til he finally fell to his knees gasping for air. I caught Naruto in my arms his eyes were blue but still animal like, Ino had Sasuke resting on her lap.

"Hinata..."

Naruto mumbled in a dry breath. I held him tighter.

"Naruto, please calm down, I'm right here."

I felt his arms warp around my waist, his head rested on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I should have better control. Did I hurt anyone?"

"Not really, Shikamaru and Kiba are fine but Sasuke got a few hits."

"Is he hurt badly?"

"He's unconsious."

"Good."

Naruto passed out in my arms. I held him tightly to my chest. Kiba and Shikamaru lifted him up one under each arm while Neji and Shino copied. The rest of the rookies were with Lee looking over Sakura.

"Chouji, TenTen, Ino help me set up camp, we need to get them all medical attention."

I ordered. I wanted to stay by Naruto's side but I couldn't I had to help and hold back my tears.


	12. Never again

A/N People I need reviews, I was so disappointed that my last chapter only got three reviews...please give me reviews!!!!!!!!

What was lost, What was Gained

ch. 12

Hinata's POV

Camp was set up quicker than I thought, all of the rookies wanted to help with team seven's aid. Ino and TenTen had set up a medical tent where each member of team seven laid in a cot. I sat by Naruto's side, Ino and Chouji were the ones taking over the majority of the medical attention. Ino wiped her brow and moved away from Naruto.

"Man, how does Sakura do this has a living?"

"Are they going to be okay?"

I asked clasping my hands together. My eyes jumped from Ino from Naruto.

"Yeah, but I don't know too much into his condition. If Sakura wakes up soon she'll be able to tell you more. All I can say is he'll live."

I followed Ino over to Sasuke's bed.

"What about Sasuke?"

Ino sighed and grabbed the chart clipped to his bed. Chouji had done most of the work on Sasuke.

"Um, he looks okay. Less damage than Naruto but more than Sakura. What it looks like was he was damaged by Naruto's jutuses the most. He should come around some time today or tomorrow. Like I said before, I'm not an expert medical ninja."

My eyes dropped to the floor and I returned to Naruto's side. How did this happen. I was surprised as I looked down on Naruto, that I felt a surge of anger. Something I had never felt before towards Naruto. I pulled myself away from the tent and helped the other rookies with clearing camp and trying to find where Itachi might have headed of too. Kiba appeared at my side.

"Neji and I tired following Itachi's trail but we lost it a few west, sorry."

I placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a not so confident smile.

"Thanks for trying. I know you guys did everything in your power. You two can help Tenten in setting more protective traps."

"Do you really think Itachi would attack in such a weaken state?"

I paused for a moment letting my eyes fall to the ground.

"Most if the traps aren't meant for Itachi- they're meant if...things get out of hand again."

With that I turned away from my teammate.

"Hinata!"

Ino yelled running out of the tent waving her hands in the air.

"Sakura has woken up! Come on, she can help us with the guys!"

My feet acted on their own and charged after Ino into the tent, there Sakura was sitting at the edge of her bed unwrapping her bandages. I let out a breath of relief, she looked better now than she did a few hours ago.

"Sakura, how are you feeling?"

Her eyes turned at me but I found no comfort, her eyes were weary and sad. Sakura didn't answer right away, instead she rubbed her neck and tried to pat her hair down.

"I've been better."

She said heavily. Ino kneeled next to Sakura putting her hand on Sakura's knee.

"Hey Sakura, I know you just now became consisious but, Naruto and Sasuke need some expert medical care. Are you well enough to take a look?"

Sakura didn't look up from the ground but stood up without a word and walked over to the two other cots. She looked down at Sasuke's bed then walked right past and kneeled next to Naruto's. Both Ino and I seemed a little uncomfortable, usually Sakura would pass up the hokage to heal Sasuke first.

"Um, Sakura shouldn't you take a look at Sasuke?"

Sakura stopped exaiming Naruto but didn't turn around. Instead she quickly tossed a glass of water at Sasuke's cot.

"Get up Sasuke! How long are you going to just lay there!?"

Ino and I almost jumped when we saw a smirk on Sasuke's face erupt. He casually got out of bed. My thought no doubt were twins to Ino, had he been awake all this time.

"Should have known one look at me you could see I was awake Sakura."

Sakura didn't say anything and went back at looking at Naruto. I turned to Sasuke who seemed to have lost his attitude as Sakura continued to ignore him. It looked like Sasuke wanted to say something but I was more concerned with Naruto's diagnosis. Sakura wiped her brow and stood up.

"Don't worry Hinata, Naruto's already healing at a rate it would be better for him to heal himself then myself interfering. Tomorrow morning at the latest he shoud wake up."

She kept her back turned to us, gave one last sad look down at Naruto and walked out of the tent. Sasuke gave a growl like sound and stomped after her, Ino and I followed, I didn't say but I had a bad feeling pulse through me.

Sakura's POV

I felt Sasuke following me, I sighed and halted in the middle of the camp. I kept my back towards him.

"Sa..ka..ura.."

Sasuke said in a low enraged voice.

"Go away!"

I ordered. His hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me around, I knocked his hand away as I matched is baneful expression.

"Don't touch me!"

"Don't ignore me!"

I wanted to walk away again but my pride refused to let me be the mature one.

"Why should I care if you're hurt! You brought all your injuries on yourself! So you can heal on your own!"

I spat back, I could plainly see that I was only adding kindle to his fire.

"How does defending myself mean I don't deserve medical attention from you?"

I didn't let up my glare as all the rookies began gathering around, mumbling between themselves wondering if they should step in.

"Defending!? Is that what you call it!? You're nothing but a hypocrite!?"

"What!? You're the one who told me that you were okay dying for me Sakura! You said you would gladly give up you're life for my revenage. You're the hypocrite!"

My fists tighten to the point I was sure I would start to bleed because I didn't have my gloves on.

"I'm not talking about that you idiot! You became a hypocrite the moment you started fighting Naruto instead of going after your brother. All that talk before how you wanted Naruto and I at your side when you finally achieved your reason for living. You didn't even try to go after Itachi after he ran. Instead you were to ticked off because Naruto charged you and insulted you for wanting to let me die."

I crushed my teeth together trying to calm back down, Sasuke made no such effort.

"In case you forgot, I couldn't go after Itachi because Naruto was attacking me!"

"No, you didn't want to go after Itachi because you were upset at Naruto for biting off your head for allowing Itachi to try and kill me! You were mostly mad at yourself Sasuke isn't that right..."

Sasuke winced angrily.

"You regreted letting me almost die but your pride for your revenage stopped you from acting. And when Naruto attacked you, you knew that if you went after Itachi then you would be admitting that Naruto was right and you were ashamed of your descsion! Isn't that right Sasuke!"

I yelled waving my hand in the air. Sasuke's face stiffen and became even more malignant.

"If I'm so rotten and horrible to you why would you bother wanting to marry me! Is it because Sakura you yourself can't admitt you're wrong! You said you wanted to help me but when the chance to prove what you promised came you became a coward and now are looking for an excuse to cover it up, so you hide behind me and Naruto fighting!"

At this point in the fight I truly believe neither one of us was thinking with our heads, and our mouths just kept going.

"I was wrong about you! Ever since we met I was wrong! You are a souless sad excuse for a human being and I'm sicken at myself for ever wanting to marry you! I ha...-"

I bet my tongue unable to sat the next word.

"I never want to marry you! I never want to hear your voice, hear your name! I want to get as far away from you as possible!"

In a swift moment I threw the ring on my left hand at his head, just as it left my hand I turned and ran in the opposite direction, sparkles of tears flowed behind me.

A/N

Review! Please, I love reviews. I'm kinda sad this fic isn't as popular as 'Reunited' but the writing must continue!


	13. yes, mother

What was Lost, What was Gained

ch. 13

Naruto's POV

My eyes felt like someone was sitting on them and man were they heavy. Pulling myself up so I could sit up was more diffcult than pulling a potatoe chip bag from Chouji.

"How are you feeling?"

"Ahh!"

My heart stopped as I fell off the side of the bed.

"Geez Hinata. You scared the underpants off me."

I laughed. My laughing stopped immediatly when I noticed Hinata's expression hadn't changed. Usually she smiled or blushed when I said some kind of joke like that, instead she sat quietly on the chair looking down at her hands.

"Hey...who died?"

This was the moment I wished I kept my mouth shut and stayed on the ground.

"Is that some kind of joke Naruto!? Have you even considered what has happened since you went out! Do you have any idea what you have put me through!?"

This was the first time I had ever seen Hinata this angry, especally with me. Getting to my feet my body was still kinda sore but it felt better to get up and stretch. I placed my hands on her shoulders.

"Hinata calm down. Now what in the hairball are you talking about?"

Hinata paused for a moment then charged into my arms nearly knocking me back on my butt. Luckily I steadied the both of us, as she cried in my chest.

"Naruto...I am a horrible...person and a...bad shinobi."

I began to rub her back, repeating over and over to calm down. Hinata went on explaining how she decided to leave the village with all the rookies, an act of betrayal. How it was her who led the rookies to find my team. How she tried her hardest to stop our fighting but ended up having to physcally harm Sasuke and I, and finally she told me what went on with Sasuke and Sakura an hour ago.

"Shhh, it's okay Hinata."

She continued to cry. I pulled her away from my chest and brushed the tears away from her cheeks with my thumbs.

"Hinata you've done great, really. This is my team's mission now and I promise you that all of you will be fine. You all will return to the village tomorrow and Tusnade proably won't even care you left. Now it's time for me to step up and help my team."

"I can't leave you."

"Don't worry. This isn't your responsiblity any longer."

"Naruto we're your friends, we should help you."

I leaned in and kissed that beautiful darked haired girl with those memorizing eyes.

"I know, but this is team seven's mission. We need to complete it, this is a mission we can not fail because if we do, we fail at our own friendship. This is more than a mission, to my team it is our life, to each of us like its always been."

Her tears began to fill another round in her eyes.

"Hinata, you know I love you, but my team needs me. It's just like if your team needed you I would not stand in your way."

"But..."

"Hinata, I've been alone all my life. when I was placed on team seven it was literally the best thing that has ever happened to me. If I didn't have Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi-sensei all those times I would have been just has crazy as Gaara during the chunin exams-...and about a million times more deadly."

Hinata nodded herself as her cheeks flooded with tears, I held her for a few more moments, just craddling her against my chest, kissing the top of her head.

When I finally pull away and headed for the door, Hinata latched onto my ear.

"Eowwww! Hinata! Let go!"

"Naruto Uzumaki, you have better come back home in one piece."

I tried to pull away but she tighten the grip on my ear.

"You hear me, B..E.. Care...full."

She release my ear and gave a weak smile. I smiled back, almost laughed really.

"Yes, mother. I'll be extra careful when fighting for my life."

She gave a small giggle in responce as I leaned in and captured her mouth with my own one last time, then took off out of the tent before she thought of something new to hold me by.

Sasuke's POV

I could feel all the rookies staring at me as Sakura charged off into the woods, my knuckles are sore from my fingernails digging into my palms. _How could she, just stomp off like that...embrassing the both of us..._

I hadn't even realized my sharrigan was active, maybe that's why they all turned their backs when I glared at them, at least all but Ino.

"What are you looking at!?"

I snapped angrily. Ino's eyes looked at the path Sakura had escaped down. When her blue eyes rested back on me she simply nodded her head, almost throwing me off, she smiled.

"Why the heck are you smiling!?"

I shouted again but she continued to smile.

"You guys are more alike then you see, perfect for each other really."

I turned my head away swiftly. So many things I wanted to scream at her, that she didn't know what she was saying. But...I don't want to disagree with her, some part of me wants to tell Sakura she was my biggest mistake but there is always that other part of me... My anger spurred again, I hate feeling weakness. Sakura is my weakness, she has always been one. Even Itachi had seen it and because of that I almost lost the two things my whole life centered around. I almost lost my revenge and Sakura. All I want to do at that moment was to both curse Sakura's name or run after her, but my body couldn't decided.

"Sasuke you are such a dork, GO AFTER HER!"

Ino yelled in my ear, causing me almost to lose my balance. I had to admit I was slightly dazed, no one but Sakura had ever yelled at me like that, at least no other girl had. Ino stood over me her arms folded across her chest.

"Sasuke this is not cool, now you better get that Uchiha butt in gear or I swear I'll jump in your body myself and make you!"

You could see her eyes glow with fire, no matter what I had to keep my face composed, still it looks like I made my decsion.

"Do you hear me!?"

"Yes mother... I'll go after her."

With that I stood back on feet, slide my hands in my pockets and walked after my kunoichi.


	14. Why can't we be lonely together?

A/N Thanks 4 all the great reviews I got on my last chapter...I love you guys!!!! Especially xX-Arianna-hime-Xx, Rika24, rikku92 and so many others who have been faithful with this and my other stories. Hug Thanks!

What was Lost, What was Gained

Ch. 14

Naruto's POV

As I headed out of the tent Sasuke was heading into the woods to, a quick glance around I knew Sakura must have ran off like Hinata said. Though it did surprise me that Sasuke was chasing her, this was a blow to his pride to chase after someone else. And it's Sakura of all people, the one girl in the world who would spend her life going after him. We didn't say anything but ran beside each other, both knowing that Sakura wouldn't try to hide she just wanted to get distance between them. I wanted to talk to Sasuke but he had one of those looks on his face. _But since when did I care what mood sasuke was in to yell at him..._

"I hope you're proud of yourself."

"Shut up..."

I winced. Not that he said it harshly or anything, in fact he whispered it, I almost didn't hear it. Usually I say anything and he starts yelling.

"I'm still ticked off about what you did."

I warned. He knew I was talking about how he nearly had Sakura killed. His eyes dropped to the tree branches as we passed them. Though I wanted to say how stupid he was I couldn't open my mouth. I understand why he made his decsion, though I would have never chosen that myself but I can't bring myself to scolded him further. He had waited practically his whole life to get revenage and their was the moment his reward was his revenage. The only problem was that Sakura was the payment, but still he should have realized that she is to high of cost.

"It's not like you to be so quiet Naruto, or have you decided to stop talking to me all together?"

Arrogance was dripping from his words but my anger didn't rupture.

"I understand why you did it, I just wished that for once Sasuke, that you would have seen what was truly important."

"You don't know anything. You're just the village loser."

I crushed my teeth together and jumped in front of him cutting him off, we both stood on opposite branches staring angrily at each other.

'Exactly. And being the village loser makes me understand you the most. You want revenage for the fact that your brother killed your family, and caused you be alone pracatially all your life. I know what if feels like to be all alone. I know how much you want to full fill your purpose in life, like how mine is to be Hokage but..."

I turned away slightly trying to find the right words.

"I know you always hated being alone, if Sakura, the woman who loves you is gone, how is that going to be different from being alone before your revenage?"

"But if I don't get my revenage, then I haven't fulfilled my purpose in life. So wouldn't that mean I'm dead anyway.."

Sasuke was right. Him not getting his reveange was like me not reaching hokage, something niether one of us could fail at.

"I...don't...want her...to die..."

Sasuke said with tone drowing in sorrow. That was one of the few things Sasuke I had in common.

"Then from now on Sakura is out of this."

Sasuke's head snapped in my direction, a confused and slightly annoyed face staring back.

"I'm saying idiot, that we have to protect Sakura. We both know she's stubborn so we have to do it from a distance. The akatsuki has nothing to do with her anyway, so from now on its just going to be us...we have to let her go, let everything go right now if we want to have a purpose in life."

Sasuke looked softened, slightly.

"...yeah..."

We both stopped on a large tree limp both staring at our feet.

"You said goodbye to Hinata?"

"Yeah, in a way."

"But Sakura and I...we.."

"I know, I heard."

Sasuke looked off in the direction we were tracking Sakura, he sighed and composed his face.

"Naruto...do me a favor."

I nodded already knowing to a degree what he wanted, I bit my thumb allowing a little bit of blood to dripped.

Sakura's POV

I hated how I was feeling, I hated myself more. How could I have said those things to Sasuke, he didn't deserve it. Everything he said was true, I am a coward. So many things passed through my mind, mostly how I could ask Sasuke to forgive me. I hated the doubt my heart carried, that Sasuke would never forgive me, that he would never love me again.

"Might as well face the music."

I murmured, heading back towards the camp. I was nearly at the perimeter when I saw a...orange frog?

"Hey...you're that thing Naruto summons?"

I pointed kneeling down in front of him.

"Yeah, yeah. No need for introductions right now girly. Boss said I had to do a favor for that Uchiha kid."

"Sasuke? Naruto sent you for Sasuke?"

I asked tucking my hair behind my ear. The young frog nodded, instantly uncurling his tongue. What laid in the center was the silver band with the sparkling diamonds.

"But this...this is..."

I laid the ring in my palm my eyes jumping from the frog to my hand.

"Sasuke gave this to you?"

"Yep, he said to give it to ya but those were the only orders. Now I'm off duty see ya."

In a simple cloud of smoke he disappeared.

"Wait!"

But it was to late, he was gone. I sighed and looked down at the ring in my hand. Sasuke had told the frog to give it to me, did he forgive me? If he did then why din't he give it to me himself? I pondered this as I walked into camp. Surprised to see all the rookies cleaning up camp and making sure no one could tell someone was there. Hinata was walking by with shikamaru and Lee.

"Oh, Sakura? what are you doing back?"

Lee asked turning all their attention at me. I smiled.

"Where's Sasuke and Naruto?"

They all looked at me then back at each other.

"What are you talking about Sakura?"

"Yeah, Naruto and Sasuke left an hour ago."

"What?"

I asked, my heart began to pick up speed.

"Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke went looking for you earlier, they returned and talked to Neji about Itachi's tracks then left again."

Hinata said in a soft confused tone. I opened my palm and looked at the ring again, suddenly it all made sense.

"No! Those idiots!"

I took off back into the woods leaving very confused rookies behind.

_Just when I thought they couldn't become more idiotic._

"You guys can't just leave me behind! We're teammates! Naruto! Sasuke! How could you!"

_They let me behind to track the akasuki, to go after to Itachi...once again they left me to be on my own again, they would die together, and I would be alone. How could two people who know better than almost of the world how much it hurts to be alone continue to leave me alone._

"I swear Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha when I get my hands on you two!"

I wiped the tears from my eyes.

""You idiots are not going to be men when I'm done with you! Then you'll learn never to leave me behind!"

Next: Chapter,

Naruto and Sasuke meet up with Itachi--FIGHT! Sakura finds the hideout and helpful clues in how to destroy the akasuki...Please keep reviewing...


	15. This is WAR

**A/N **Sorry I haven't updated, I'm having a bit of writers block. Im still unsure how Im going to end this story, though I'm thinking that it may not be a happy one.

What was Lost, What was Gained

ch. 15

Sakura POV

I had been running all day, still I haven't been able to catch a trace of Naruto's or Sasuke's chakra anywhere. Thankfully Neji told me what he told he told them. Itachi's trail was heading west towards what use to be the land of the whirlpool country. Thoughts of those two running off leaving be behind just makes my blood boil. That or makes me want to cry.

_I know that I was always the weaker one, but how could they think that I was so much weaker that they just left me. I know Sasuke hates me now and saw me as someone who would get in the way...but...how could Naruto think that too?_

I landed near on the shore of a stream to get a drink and wash my face. The day was way too hot, I was starving but I didn't have time to stop and eat. each second they got farther away.

"Alright Sakura, calm down. They couldn't have had too much of a lead on me. I'll catch up sooner or later."

I sighed and removed my boots, soaking my feet in the ice cold stream. Sighing in relief as the water ran between my toes. For like the fourth time I wipe sweat from my brow. It felt like the sun was getting closer, my temperature was raising faster than what's healthy.

"I can't...breathe..."

I gasped as my body felt like it was on fire.

_Is this some kind of genjutus?_

I struggled to clasp my hands together. My face was raining with sweat now and my vision was begininng to fade.

"Seal...release..."

I mumbled. Nothing. Nothing changed. My body fell back until I was staring at the burning sun, my body felt heavy like gravity continued to pull harder on my bones.

"Did you really think that I would you use genjutus on you? I'm an Uchiha, a genius of shinobi."

My body was almost completely enable. Itachi walked into my line of view.

"I..tach..i"

My throat is dry and scratchy.

"Ninjutus, that's what I used. I sent my chakra down the stream, when you put your feet in, thus giving me the chance to use my chakra to overheat your body and leave it paralzed."

I tried to speak again but I was to weak to even move my mouth. Itachi contiued towards me, I struggled reaching for my tool bag. My limbs trembled furiously, I pulled out a scroll. I was almost surprised Itachi wasn't rushing to stop me. Unlatching the scoll I activated it. This was a special scroll Naruto himself designed, but of course the rookies are the ones who actually created it, when you send chakra through it and it shoots into the sky and goes off like fireworks. Using what chakra I could summon the scroll blasted into the sky and gave a ground shaking bang, lights spreading in all directions. Itachi didn't even seem to notice he bent down and scooped me up in my arms, and I was powerless to stop, or even tell him to stop. The blast engulfed us both but Itachi didn't even acknowloge the flames rolling towards us.

_If I die, at least I'm taking you with me, Itachi._

"Sas..uke, this is ...for you."

The flames surrounded but Itachi didn't move, but I didn't care I just closed my eyes and waited. Strangly the heat of the fire never touched my skin, Itachi was lifting me into his arms, also some how he using his chakra he was averting the flames around us.

"Thank you for your help Sakura. I can handle my brother, you are bait for the nine-tail fox."

He stated as he carried me into the woods where everything faded into a mess of colors.

Sasuke POV

Sakura's chakra had disappeared a little while ago, both Naruto and I had to keep our own incredibly low so Sakura couldn't track us as well.

"That's to be expected from Sakura. You didn't really think that Sakura would just let us go."

Naruto laughed, I wanted to smile but couldn't. I wanted to go back and see if she at least got the ring, to see if she was wearing it, or if she crushed it in her own hands.

"But that's got me worried too. Why did she stop suddenly?"

Naruto asked. Even I was wondering about that myself, its unlike Sakura to just stop.

"You don't think nothing happened do you?"

Naruto's voice gave away his uneaseiness. I turned my head away.

"Sakura is a very advanced chunin, she can handle herself.-"

I was cut off when a large explosion echoed and shoke the ground throwing Naruto and I off blance. I landed on my back while Naruto serveral feet away was eating dirt.

"What in the heack was that!?"

I shouted pulling myself up, my sharrigan was active but I couldn't see anything out of the oridinary, that was until I saw Naruto's horror stricken face. Staring in the direction of the explosion, his eyes then shot to the sky seeing the light in the form of the leaf symbol fade in the sky.

Naruto's POV

_This can't be...only the rookies have that summoning signal. That summoning is only meant for life and death situatations...the camp is too far away for that explosion to have effected us, which means..."_

"Sakura!"

I yelled, charging back in the direction we came. Sasuke was hot on my trail.

"Naruto! What in the heck was that!?"

He yelled, trying to catch up to me.

"Answer me Naruto! What about Sakura!?"

His voice growled, but I kept my eyes on the area the explosion erupted from. Sasuke caught up next to me his eyes focused more on me than on the explosion.

"That is a summoning flare the I thought of a few years ago, all the rookies have them, the more chakra you put in it the bigger the explosion."

"But if you put in enough chakra it would have the potential of becoming a bomb."

"Yeah, that was my idea. You either use it to call for help or it's a last minute scenerio to take out the attacker. And I mean last chance. Cause there is a good chance if you do kill him, he's not dying alone."

I cletched my teeth tightly together, imagining who could make Sakura so desprite as to use an unstable attack.

"Itachi."

Sasuke said in a low meancing voice. He was thinking exactly what I was, Sakura is no push over and even if she needed back up she's fast. She could have run back close enough to the camp where the rookies could have made contact. But Sakura was forced to use the summoning, and there wasn't much of a fight because Sasuke and I were keeping a close watch on her chakra.

"If Sakura lost so quickly, and had to use a desprite move then she was opposing someone incredibly strong or they caught us by surprise..."

Sasuke calulated.

"Or both."

I added. We jumped into the opening directly under where the explosion had occurred. The sight was almost horrifying. Sakura had used the summoning as a bomb, the area was burnt and dead.

"Sakura!"

Sasuke and I jumped into the waste land, though I wouldn't say it out loud we were looking for her body.

"Even with this explosion, we would find bodies."

Sasuke said kicking a burnt log over.

"Which means, Sakura didn't die."

I said happily, actually more reliefed.

"No, what it means is now Itachi has Sakura."

Sasuke cletched his teeth together in hatred and disgust. All my joy fled my body and was replaced with the same anger.

"What the heck happen!"

Shikamaru, and the rest of the rookies jumped from the woods into the battle zone.

Shikamaru POV

We all had seen the flare felt the explosion, dropping everything we rushed towards it. Though I gotta say finding Sasuke and Naruto in the waste land came as a surprise. Neither of them said anything, both were just staring at the ash on the ground with a pained look on their faces.

"Naruto what happen!?"

I shouted jumping next to him. He didn't answer right away, but shot Sasuke a few glances. It looked like they were having a silent conversation.

"Shikamaru. Take all the rookies and return the village, get Granny Tusnade to get squads together, anyone she can spare. Sasuke and I will send you word where to dispatch to."

'What? What are you talking about?"

"This is war, against the akasuki. We're going to need many of our powerful shinobi. Now go, and prepare because this is going to be our nly shot to destroy them!"

I stood still along with all the rookies trying to undestand what he was saying.

"Stop standing there Shikamaru! Go back to the village!"

I jumped back and nodded.

"Okay, let's move out."

One after another the rookies followed but each took a moment to look back at our teammates, as they headed in the opposite direction with murderous eyes.


	16. Ever after

A/N

THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!

What was Lost, What was Gained

Ch. 16

Sasuke POV

Naruto and I had been running most of the day, it wasn't hard to track Itachi-he left plenty of clues as we continued on our way, he wanted us to follow him. Naruto and I had hardly spoken. In truth I believe we didn't have much to say. Naruto was still angry about what happened earlier and my decision to not protect Sakura from Itachi the first time and I couldn't find the words to blame him. This time when I found Itachi I would protect Sakura with my life, my brother already knew about Sakura and I but this time I'll make sure Sakura doesn't get hurt.

"What's with that look?"

Naruto asked. Not really looking at me but from the corner of his eye.

"Nothing really….I've just come to a decision."

Naruto POV

I continued to watch Sasuke, he had a look I couldn't help but wonder. He seemed more relaxed but also went like the old Sasuke; calm, reserved and unconnected.

"What decision would that be….?"

"About Sakura."

He said plainly. I wonder if he saw the small smile crack on my face, maybe just maybe Sasuke was going to make the right decision.

"We're close."

Sasuke said motioning towards the craving on the tree and drops of blood left on the branches, a clue both Sasuke and I weren't enraged about when we discovered it. Our pace quicken and before long Sasuke and I were standing in front of a monstrous cave. I looked at Sasuke and he looked at me, both knowing Itachi was waiting in there, with Sakura.

"Let's go."

Sasuke said quietly, nodding I followed him by his side.

Just like we thought Itachi was waiting, he was sitting on a rock like throne and Sakura lay unconscious next to him on the ground.

"Sakura!"

I yelled without much thought, and unconsciously took a step forward. Itachi raised his hand bringing me to a sudden stop.

"Itachi! Today you are going to die, and Sasuke will be the last Uchiha!"

I barked. I expected Sasuke to say something but he stood on my left glaring at his older brother, intense hatred pouring from his eyes, the eyes that held the sharringan.

"As much as I would love to be glared at all day I do have a schedule to follow little brother, so I'll kill you…"

Itachi turned his head and looked down at Sakura.

"…but don't worry, I spare you to the inch of your life that way you can watch as I kill your…beloved…"

I was sure my teeth were going to break or at least crack at how hard I was biting down. Itachi turned back to us.

"Then after her, I'll kill you…"

Itachi's voice held no regret as he turned to me.

"Unfortunately Naruto I can not kill you. Though you are quite the troublesome child you have purpose. Don't worry Naruto I promise I'll dispose of their bodies in a proper manner, after all Sasuke is still my brother…"

With that final word Sasuke took off towards Itachi, his sword being drawn from the sheath. I charged following Sasuke right behind, my shadow clone jutus ready. Itachi too created a shadow clone. Just what Itachi wanted…to separate Sasuke and I. The only thing that was sure, either Itachi was dying or him, because no matter what. Even if there was no way for me to beat Itachi., I would kill myself, there was no way I would let that sick man have the demon in me, its my burden and my alone.

Sakura's POV

The pain finally began to spike back. My vision still blurry but I was able to move my body. In the back of my head I could hear the clashing of metal and yelling of jutus. My eyelids felt impossibly heavy, but I found the strength to open then. I know I didn't look like it but I was shocked to see Naruto and Sasuke. I opened my mouth trying to call out their names…no…I was trying to call out Sasuke's name. Nothing, not even a groan escaped my throat. All I could do was watch the battle until I could some how gain control of my numb body.

Naruto had just jumped and finally destroyed the clone Itachi, but at a great expense. It looked like Naruto had broken his left arm and had kunai in his back. Did my eyes dare to travel to Sasuke? I wanted to cry but I couldn't. Sasuke looked like he bathed in blood. A river of blood traveled down his face and covered his clothes. Soon Naruto stood next to Sasuke both looked like they had hit rock bottom. Then again Itachi wasn't in the best shape, Sasuke and Naruto had both pushed him to a limit he hasn't seen in a while. Both my teammates charged and continued the battle. No words were spoken, then again Sasuke and Naruto never needed to communicate when fighting.

"I will admit brother, you and the fox fight well, but I'm afraid that I must end this now. I am running behind schedule. I could see Itachi's eyes change. Sasuke looked at Naruto through the corner of his eye, Naruto had done the same.

"Naruto this is it, but I warn you…."

"I know…you get the final blow."

Naruto gave a giant smile and turned back towards Itachi. Then in a flash the three shinobi clashed.

"Sasuke! Watch out!"

My body jolted up. Itachi appeared behind Sasuke stabbing him in the back and holding him in place. Naruto had been thrown to the ground. Being a medical ninja I could see from the area Itachi stabbed Sasuke was paralyzed.

"This is the end Sasuke, your death will not be a waste. I do have other plans for your body before you find your final resting place. Or at least I have use for your eyes."

Naruto tried to struggle to his feet…spitting blood from his mouth. Then something snapped. Naruto's hair began to grow wild and his frontal teeth became fangs.

"Sasuke…."

His voice growled as red chakra began to surface. Itachi didn't even blink an eye.

"Now, now Naruto. I will get to you next, but first I have to kill my little brother."

Itachi raised Sasuke's sword and held it across Sasuke's throat. Sasuke's teeth cletched together, just the bits of his fingers twitching trying to make a jutus.

"Goodbye brother."

The sword moved…metal hitting the ground.

Somehow my body acted and I jumped on Itachi's back and ran my kunai across his throat. It was luckily Naruto's evil chakra had covered mine when I moved but Itachi had seen it just before I made contact. Which means I cut his throat but not fatally, he jumped away from us clutching his neck. I caught Sasuke as he fell down and Naruto was calming down but his eyes were still blood red and beast like.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Are you alright!?"

I yelled. But Sasuke's eyes were on Itachi as blood dripped between his fingers.

"I should have killed her and kept her body. It looks like you eyes and Naruto habe evaded me again. But be warned little brother, I will have everything. I will make you suffer in every possible way brother."

Itachi created a hand sign and vanished, suddenly Sasuke's whole body came back from its stupor.

"NO! Itachi!"

Sasuke pushed me down and ran to where his brother was, his sharringan searching the area.

"He's gone! NO!"

Sasuke dropped to his knees and began beating the ground with fists. Naruto walked over, I was ashamed because for a brief moment I didn't want to touch Naruto, he still had the look of a beast. Helping me to my feet Naruto closed his eyes and I was amazed that he slowly began to change back. Sasuke continued to beat at the ground, cursing with all his breath. I had turn away he wouldn't want anyone to watch him like this.

"Naruto let me heal your wounds."

I wanted to heal Sasuke too but I dare not go near. Naruto agree and removed his shirt so I could see better. Healing Naruto never took hardly any chakra, he did most of it on his own. We waited. Sasuke had stopped abusing the ground and was kneeling there still, not saying anything, not moving.

Suddenly Sasuke stood up. It startled Naruto and I. Sasuke walked over and picked up his sword and turned back to us.

"We should set up a camp. Konoha back-up will be here by morning most likely. We can not anything know…we need to heal."

We didn't say anything but followed Sasuke outside the cave and into the woods.

The sun has just gone down and Naruto was finishing up any defensive traps while I was bandaging up Sasuke, non of us had said anything for hours.

"Well that should do I guess…uh, Sasuke are you going to take a look at them?"

"No…I'm sure they're fine."

Naruto shrugged, waved to me and said good night to us. I started putting away my medical kit when Sasuke suddenly grabbed my hand. I looked up at him thinking he was angry but he wasn't. Instead he just stared at me.

"Come on Sakura I want to talk to you alone."

I didn't say anything but let him pull me to my feet as he led me away from the campsite. We walked for a few minutes until we came to a small clear lake. I stood and admired the lake, the stars above dotted the lake like diamonds.

"Its beautiful."

Sasuke placed his hand on my waist, turning me towards him.

"Sakura…I'm sorry."

His voice didn't fail him like mine would.

"Sasuke…"

The rest of my sentence was muffled when Sasuke firmly pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he crushed me to his chest. This wasn't like Sasuke, he was never like this. Somehow Sasuke and I laid on the grass still in a passion lock. Laying me on my back Sasuke looked down at me.

"Sakura, I.."

"I know Sasuke."

I realized then what we were doing how Sasuke and I ended up spending all night together showing what passion we had.

3 weeks later

I sat on my bed, Naruto right beside me, he looked down at me a look of disappointment and frustration.

"What are you going to do?"

"Live on."

Naruto gave a growl type noise, I couldn't blame him for being mad. The last three weeks all we both did was search for Sasuke, again. After he left me again, after that night we shared. I woke up the next morning…alone.

"Sakura…This time its not all about you. We've searched for him for years because we both cared, what happened now should only make you want to find him more!"

I didn't look up at my long time friend, I was too busy rubbing my stomach imagining the new life growing within me.

"I know, but Sasuke…when he left…."

"Sakura he needs….you and the baby…."

"I know Naruto…but right now…I don't have the strength. I promise I will never give up wanting him, to come back and loving him. But for the first time I can't just go after him, he can't be my first priority. "

Naruto relaxed his shoulders and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I promise Sakura I will be here for both of you. And the promise I madeto you years ago about Sasuke I will still keep, this time Sasuke will have more to come home to then just you and me."

Today was the day I realized why Sasuke had said he was 'sorry' he was sorry for the pain he out me through and will put me through and how this was the descion Naruto had told me Sasuke had made before the battle with Itachi.

Like the last few days I turned and cried on Naruto's shoulder, like the last few days Naruto let me cry understanding my pain, like the last few days our hearts ached with sorrow of our lost teammate.

A/N

There is a story after this and it is the last of this story line. I already have written several chapters and this will go by much quicker. Give me reviews please, I love them.

p.s Sorry I haven't written in a while.


	17. The next one

The last story for the Reunited storyline is UP!!!!!

It's called….

What's mine…is yours

Please enjoy and review.


End file.
